


от желания к реализации

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Frisk is not a good person, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Undertale Genocide Route, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: В глухих деревушках каждый знает о другом абсолютно все. Если не больше. И это играет ей на руку.





	

Минус глухих деревушек в том, что каждый знает о другом абсолютно все. Если не больше.

Утаить что-либо невозможно, даже если это всего лишь мысли. Порой кажется, что только человек-сосед или человек-дальний-родственник (пусть даже не местный) взглянет на тебя — ему сразу все становится ясно.

Аж в дрожь бросает, если честно.

И Фриск старательно прячет крохотный ножик, считающийся потерянным, под подолом старой материнской юбки, проверяет, там ли он или пропал куда. А потом делает шаг, другой, подавляет в себе желание обернуться и понять.

Понять: поняли ли они?

Кажется, нет.

Во всяком случае, всегда можно сказать, что он нужен ей для самообороны (как будто здесь есть кого бояться), нужен на случай, если надо будет срочно почистить что-то, а до дома далеко (пусть даже никто из соседей не откажет в подобной маленькой просьбе). А один раз она говорит, что он игрушечный и что она мечтает стать похитителем сокровищ.

Двенадцатилетней Фриск верят, а новость разносится по всей деревне. Пожалуй, так даже лучше. Так не задают излишних вопросов.

Она приглушенно смеется.

Ей до очерствения хочется вонзить этот нож в кого-нибудь. Для начала подойдет и брошенный на улицу или в воду котенок, но их здесь не выловить. Или мирно почивают с хозяевами, или она не успевает подобрать хотя бы одного, или рядом кто-то есть. Тогда она проходит мимо, будто прогуливается. Будто по каким-либо делам.

Здесь каждый знает друг о друге все. Если не больше.

И Фриск это удручает с каждым днем все больше и больше, а желание никуда не пропадает. Оно лишь возрастает, жжется изнутри, и перед глазами всплывают картинки с окровавленными телами кроликов. Тех самых, которых разводят ее родители. Тех самых, за которыми следят с особой тщательностью и любовью.

Так же, как следят за ней.

Каждый житель этой глухой деревушки. 

Фриск рвано выдыхает и вновь пытается узнать: знают ли они? И если да, то как давно?

 

Ей тринадцать, а на душе — по-прежнему ни единого греха. Ни единой отнятой жизни. И она срывается. Она запирается в собственной комнате, захватив с кухни нож, и режет собственные руки. Режет их поперек: собственная смерть нужна ей в последнюю очередь.

А после этого их сосед-друг-семьи отвозит ее вместе с родителями в ближайший город.

Психиатр ставит ее на учет, перевязывает руки и кладет в больницу. Как он объясняется, для наблюдения, для того, чтобы влить в нее потерянную кровь. Без нее Фриск становится бледнее снега зимой, а кости видны отчетливей. Когда она лежит в палате, то смотрит на свои перебинтованные запястье, а в глазах плещется чувство опустошения.

Потому что это — совсем не то, что ей нужно.

Даже до побитого жизнью щенка добраться у нее не получается: все время кажется, что за ней продолжают следить. До соседок в палате, желающих сдохнуть как можно быстрее, — тоже. И если честно, это досадно.

Фриск бы… хотела попробовать.

Она не может перестать думать о том, что всего лишь не надо звать вовремя медсестру. Попавший под капельницей воздух сделает все за нее. Но они следят за ней. Они все время следят за ней!

Это становится невыносимым. До того, что хочется рвать волосы на голове и разорвать все бинты на маленькие части. Лучше — добраться хотя бы до крошечной рыбки, плавающей в больничном аквариуме, и реализовать, наконец, свои мысли.

Вместо этого она учится пробираться в другие отделения. В совсем неудачное время.

Родители забирают ее на следующий день.

 

В школе на нее косятся с подозрением, говорят то ли в шутку, то ли нервно, что она учится убивать своих врагов ради сокровищ. После хотя бы намека на произошедшее каждый прячет все ценное, что у него есть. А Фриск подавляет желание сказать им, что ей совершенно плевать.

Только, похоже, каждый все равно все знает.

Что ж, в таком случае у нее получается их запутать. Потому что в их глазах она самая обыкновенная девочка-подросток, думающая о смерти. Они говорят, что это временно. Говорят, что это пройдет.

И слыша все это, она натягивает на руки толстый шерстяной свитер, подаренный родителями, и надеется, что так оно и есть.

Что-то изнутри категорически несогласно.

 

Спустя несколько дней ей дарят котенка.

Старушенция, ее тетка, говорит, что ей необходим пушистый друг. Или просто друг (но никто не хочет с ней больше общаться). Она говорит, что это поможет почувствовать себя нужной кому-то и проявить ответственность перед кем-то.

Котенок черно-белый, мягкий и игривый. Как обычный котенок. Фриск берет его на руки, играется, а коготки царапают кожу. Кажется, это весело.

Ее родители, наблюдавшие за ней с особой тщательностью, кажется, успокаиваются.

Кажется, все идет хорошо. Фриск называет котенка Сэмом — первое имя, что ей приходит на ум. Совсем неподходящее, но неважно. Совершенно неважно.

Через неделю котенок мертв, лежит с засохшей на шерсти кровью и торчащими внутренностями, а она копает ему могилу за домом. Едва ли не на глазах у всей деревни.

Она говорит, что его перегрызли собаки. Бормочет скупо, что его убил соседский кот. Коты ведь такие, добавляет, не терпят чужаков не своей территории. Но все знают, что у соседей нет никакого кота. Абсолютно все уверены, что собаки в их деревне сидят на привязи.

А на ее платье виднеются капли крови, как и на ее «игрушечном» ноже.

 

Главный минус глухих деревушек в том, что каждый знает о другом абсолютно все. Если не больше.

 

Ее снова отвозят в больницу. И снова — совершенно безрезультатно. Как с попытками психиатра поговорить с ней (вот только, черт бы его побрал, он видит слишком, слишком многое даже в ее отказах сотрудничать), так и с попытками пробраться в другие отделения.

Фриск уверена, что хочет попробовать убить кого-нибудь. И она продолжает пытаться.

Потому что желание ощутить смерть вновь на своих ладонях наполняет ее желанием жить. Наполняет ее решимостью. Наполняет ее такой иррациональной рациональностью в нескончаемых попытках.

Когда у нее почти удается, то приходит полицейский. Смотрит на нее как-то косо все время, переговаривается о чем-то с психиатром, а затем ставит ее на учет по делам несовершеннолетних. Уходя, обещает грозно, что если она не прекратит, то ее посадят. Рано или поздно. В тюрьму или в белую комнату.

И в голове проносится шальная, как пуля, мысль: если она избавится от него, то избавит ли это ее от возможных проблем?

Было бы здорово.

 

В самом деле, как можно избавиться от подобных проблем?..

 

В школе начинается переполох. Ситуацию с горой Эботт, что находится на окраине их деревне, едва ли не затирают до дыр, едва ли не проникают в каждую мелочь, но все равно продолжают обсуждать ее.

Недавно там пропадает еще один ребенок. Кажется, уже пятый. Как его имя — Фриск совершенно не помнит. Только то, что он был младше и что у него были проблемы с сестрой. Сильные проблемы: они не раз дрались, их не раз обсуждали и поднимали подобный переполох из слухов и предположений.

Каждый пропавший в той горе ребенок поднимает суматоху. И полицию из ближайшего города со статьей о доведение до самоубийства.

От хорошей жизни не идут на гору Эботт, как они говорят. Даже первый ребенок отправляется туда не забавы ради и не из-за любопытства, говорят они. Говорят, да только, кажется, ничего толком не знают.

Или так хочется думать Фриск.

Впрочем, думает она об этом недолго и вскоре прогуливается возле горы. По слухам, когда-то давно туда были заточены монстры. По слухам, только человек может попасть в их мир, переступив барьер, но не может выбраться обратно. Может быть, они просто-напросто хотели сменить обстановку? Вдруг они тоже становятся монстрами и поэтому не могут выйти?

По слухам, монстрам подвластна магия. Но нет слухов, насколько она могущественна.

В этой глухой деревеньке каждый знает абсолютно все друг о друге, но не имеет никакого представления о ближайших местах. Так забавно. Так жаль.

 

На этот раз она почти убивает человека.

Когда нож пролетает чуть правее его горла, то голова заполняется единой мыслью. Вот оно! То самое, чего она так страстно желала! Все будто в замедленной съемке: в глазах противника — паника, а на его шее появляется маленькая царапина. Он отшатывается, но Фриск лишь приближается.

Пальцы дрожат от возбуждения (как кажется другим — от страха), а пальцы лишь сильней сжимают рукоять.

Ей. Чертовски. Нужно. Больше.

Вот только дрожат и ноги, не давая двинуться дальше. Не давая совершить столь желанное убийство. Адреналин так и разгоняется по ее крови.

Но вокруг собираются люди, чтобы разнять их. Они хватают его, впопыхах спрашивают, в порядке ли она. Фриск падает на землю и опускает нож. Шепчет сбито, что, кажется, да, она в порядке, она в полном порядке. Мальчика бранят за хулиганские действия, дают по щам и кричат, что он мог убить ее.

В голове все перемешивается.

Нет! Пожалуйста, уйдите, и дайте ей убить его! Она должна убить его прямо сейчас! Немедленно!

На нее накидывают старую простыню, обнимают и поднимают на руки, обещая, что все будет в порядке. Ее нож остается на земле. И зажмурившись, Фриск утыкается лицом в грудь того соседа-друга-семьи и кричит изнутри, чтобы ее снова положили в больницу, чтобы она наконец пустила по чьим-то венам воздух.

Но ее никто не услышал.

 

Фриск четырнадцать, и сегодня ей снится Чара. По крайней мере, она ей так представляется.

Во сне она улыбается широко-широко, сверкая непривычно алыми глазами, протягивает руку, зовет за собой, зовет на гору Эботт. Говорит, что ей там обязательно понравится и что она обретет там то, что ей нужно.

Фриск отказывается. И Чара смеется.

Называет ее упрямой, признается, что ей нравится ее решительность. Говорит, что на этот раз перед ней именно тот самый человек для главной роли. По ее словам, другие являются всего лишь фоном для предстоящей картины.

Смысл в ее словах совершенно неясен.

 

А спустя пару дней пропадает шестой ребенок.

Контроль над детьми усиливается: преподаватели обязаны тщательно следить, все ли на месте, и отдавать детей прямо в руки родителей, даже если те задерживаются на работе. За ними следят соседи, вышедшие на пенсию, каждый день спрашивают не по разу, как у них дела. Следят, чтобы их жизнь была полностью счастливой.

Особенно за Фриск. Потому что все помнят. Потому что никогда не забывают.

Если честно, это удручает. В частности потому, что желание причинить кому-либо боль пылает сильнее, чем прежде.

Но в их деревне каждый знает о другом больше, чем просто все.

 

В конце концов, Фриск не выдерживает. Выдергивает из шторы в комнате родителей швейную иголку и надавливает острием на кожу. Ощущения совсем не такие накрывающие, как при порезах, но их можно растянуть. Но они не такие заметные, и это, определенно, к лучшему.

Она надавливает на кожу и наблюдает, наблюдает, наблюдает, как капли крови стекают по пальцу. Что ж, уже хоть что-то. Хоть как-то спасает.

Губы растягиваются в слабой улыбке, и Фриск слышит, как посмеивается Чара.

Когда она только успела залезть в ее голову?

Или ей просто кажется?

 

Теперь ее гардероб состоит в основном из свитеров. Когда родители приносят ей новый, то всякий раз смотрят с неодобрением, бьют ремнем и лишают порой еды. Потому что Фриск любит царапать собственные руки. Бегает, однако, она по-прежнему в юбке или в шортах. Бегает почти с видом, что все в порядке.

Пока она удовлетворяется с царапаньем кожи и надругательством над животными (ничего такого серьезного, по сути: сломанная конечность или вырванный комок шерсти), то все действительно в порядке.

До того момента, когда она по чистой случайности не пронзает руку одноклассника вилкой.

На мгновенье она замирает, пока он кричит от боли, рыдает. Пока он бесполезно зовет свою мамочку и пытается вырвать вилку. У него ничего не выходит. Его глаза наполняются ужасом и невыносимой болью.

Фриск, затаив дыхание, понимает, что это прекрасно.

Кто-то уже вызывает их школьную медсестру, кто-то уже сообщает его родителям. А она совсем не может сдвинуться с места, завороженная. Это прекрасно, это, черт возьми, прекрасно.

 

Позже полицейский задерживает ее как свидетельницу. Точнее, как виновную. Это уточнение ее ничуть не смущает. Только вновь заставляет задаться вопросом: избавит ли его смерть от некоторых проблем?

Чара снова смеется и предлагает проверить. Говорит, что результат стоит того.

Фриск мотает головой. Не сейчас.

В их деревни по-прежнему каждый знает о другом больше, чем просто «все». Было бы слишком наивно избавляться от полицейского в этот момент, пока они в школе, пока ее репутация все еще на уровне «чертова неуравновешенная». Было бы слишком опрометчиво.

А Чара предлагает ей возможность убивать, не задумываясь о последствиях. Всего лишь надо прыгнуть в гору. С ней ничего не случится.

Фриск по-прежнему отказывается. А потом вдруг поднимает голову к полицейскому и спрашивает его, кто такая Чара.

 

В глухих деревушках каждый знает о другом абсолютно все. Если не больше. И это играет ей на руку.

 

Полная информация о Чаре вскоре попадает в ее руки, и Фриск схватывает ее так, словно другой возможности и не будет. Она приносит папку домой, зачитывается ею и впервые за долгое время не царапает собственные руки. Слишком увлечена. Слишком…

Она не знает, как назвать это чувство.

Оно похоже на то же самое, какое она испытывала в психиатрической клинике. То же самое, когда она составляла планы побега в другие отделения, когда она изо всех сил старалась не раскрыть свое местоположение и то, что она не в своей койке.

Чара в ее голове смеется, называет это чувство решимостью.

Фриск говорит, чтобы она, наконец, заткнулась. Эта игра с воображаемой подругой затягивается. От этого надо избавляться, иначе она и в самом деле окажется в белой комнате. В отвратительной белой комнате. А потом она вспоминает, что все это время говорила с мертвой девочкой. 

Они даже ни разу не разговаривали при ее жизни. Пересекались — да (и то потому, что не пересекаться в их деревне невозможно), но не разговаривали.

Полная информация оказывается крайне полезной.

 

К психиатру ее все-таки отвозят через пару месяцев. Для проверки ее состояния. Не более.

Интересно, если бы она хорошо знала психологию или бы сделала что-нибудь той медсестре, болтающей в коридоре, то ее бы здесь оставили? Она бы смогла добиться желаемого? Что-то изнутри шепчет, что ей надо быть осторожней. Что-то изнутри напоминает о смертях без ответственности.

Гора Эботт.

Психиатр вдруг говорит, что все его пациенты хоть раз упоминали эту гору. Упоминали, что там должно быть все хорошо. Психиатр предполагает, что в их деревне странные сказки читают детям. И вдруг Фриск думает, что это не сказки.

 

По возвращению домой она отыскивает поляну с золотыми цветами. Здесь, кажется, на вышедшего из своей тюрьмы убивали монстра. Здесь, кажется, он положил тело мертвой девочки. Тело Чары.

Забавно и так удобно, что про Чару мало кто что помнит.

Все-таки каждый не все знает о другом. Только то, что остается на поверхности.

 

Родителей нет дома, и это — замечательнейшая возможность достать нож. На этот раз не для надругательства над животными, не для причинения кому-либо боли.

На этот раз Фриск обрезает собственные волосы. По плечи.

А затем она берет фотографию Чары, вешает ее на зеркало и становится рядом. Разглядывает обоих и пытается улыбнуться точно так же, как на фотографии. Получается плохо, слишком уж привычно ходить с ничего не выражающим выражением лица. 

И глаза… у них разный цвет глаз.

Это может стать проблемой, думает Фриск и закрывает их. Учится ходить так, ничего не видя, но едва ли не роняет вещи в округе. И пока выпадают хоть малейшие возможности, она продолжает пытаться.

Потому что она должна.

 

Фриск накрывает рот ладонью и заливисто смеется.

 

Убить собственных родителей у нее не получается. Только нанести несколько ударов в живот, под ребра.

К ее счастью, она достаточно ловкая, чтобы не попасться в их руки и умудряться изворачиваться так, как нужно. К ее сожалению, отец успевает вызвать скорую, и их с матерью госпитализируют. А Фриск, девочка почти пятнадцати лет, на глазах у всей деревни убегает к горе Эботт.

Если в деревне каждый знает о другом все, то надо это максимально использовать.

 

Фотография Чары у нее остается с собой. На удачу, как ей кажется. Иногда смотрит на нее и думает, как же удачно, что они так похожи.

Жаль лишь, что зеленого свитера с желтой полоской у нее нет. Есть только синий с двумя фиолетовыми полосками. Но это лишь мелочи, на которые не надо обращать внимание. Всегда можно сказать, что такой она взяла у монстров — никто и не посмеет ей не поверить.

Потому что никто их не видел.

Как и Фриск с того дня. С того ужасающего нападения на ее родителей.

Отныне ее зовут Чара. И она — первый человек, у которого получилось выбраться от монстров.

В деревушку она возвращается спустя пару дней, полностью измотанная и оголодавшая. В большей части — по чужой крови и страданиям своих жертв. На еду плевать, как и на лесных зверушек.  Они больше не приносят никакого удовлетворения.

 

Минус глухих деревушек в том, что каждый видит почти каждое действие другого. Если не все его деяния.

У нее выходит ровным счетом ничего. Против толпы сражаться одной бесполезно. Пусть даже сейчас она является призраком умершей девочки. Адреналин бьет по мозгу, заставляет двигаться дальше, заставляет пытаться дальше.

Чара хмурится и кричит изо всех сил.

Что-то изнутри вдруг подает голос. Направляет обратно к горе Эботт, и она бежит. Ей там понравится, обещает внутренний голос. Обязательно понравится. Там именно то, что нужно.

Он говорит, что она не должна бояться.

 

Флауи говорит  с хитрейшей улыбкой, что в этом мире убей или будешь убит. И Чара понимает, поглаживая палку, что это и вправду замечательное место. 


End file.
